Amnesia
by Sharkisha the 3rd
Summary: Wally got hit in the head when a building fell. Now, he can't remember the past five years. But when J'onn tries to fix him... Things go wrong. It seems more is at work here than appears. Based on the DCAU, as always. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Wally woke up to a searing pain. Agh! Why did his... everything hurt so much? He tried to recall, but he found it difficult to concentrate, due to the pain.

He opened his eyes. It was dark. He couldn't see anything. He moved his arm a little, which shot pain through it. One broken arm.

He coughed, which hurt him a LOT. A TON of broken ribs. He tested his legs. No pain. No broken legs, thank goodness.

He heard someone else cough, and then gasp for breath. He wasn't alone!

"Is anyone else here?" asked a voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a name to it.

"Yeah... I am." Wally said. "Flash is. Who are you?"

"Shayera." the voice, Shayera, responded.

"Who's Shayera?" Wally asked, confused.

"Uh, Hawkgirl... Come on, this had better be a joke, Wally. We're best friends." Shayera replied.

"I don't know how you know my name, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember a girl named Shayera." Wally said.

"What day is it?" Shayera asked.

"I think it's November 5th, 2011." Wally replied. Shayera swore.

"What?" Wally asked.

"It's November 5th, 2016. You must've hit your head when the building fell. You must have amnesia." Shayera replied.

"Oh... A building fell on us?" Wally asked.

"Yes. What's the last thing you remember?" Shayera asked.

"Um... Right! I was eating dinner at my aunt and uncle's house when I felt like I had to go to some random wintery place and meet up with some heroes to stop an alien invasion." Wally replied.

Shayera swore again.

"What?!" Wally asked irritably.

"That was 5 years ago!" She said.

"Well, I can tell. Now how did a building fall on us?" Wally asked.

"We were fighting Lex Luthor. I'm not sure where the others are, or if they're even under here with us." Shayera replied.

"I was fighting Lex Luthor? I thought he was Superman's villain." Wally said.

"All 7 founders of the Justice League were fighting him together. You, me, Superman, Batman, GL, J'onn, and Wonder Woman." Shayera explained.

"I'm just not gonna question what you just said." Wally shook his head.

"Does your comm still work?" Shayera asked.

"My what?" Wally asked.

"Your communicator to the Justice League. Does it work?" Shay repeated.

"Uh... I don't know. I'll throw it to you. You should talk to them. I would just be confused." Wally took the comm out of his suit and threw it to her.

As she fumbled for it, he could feel his ribs mending back together, as well as his arm. Soon, he was healed.

"This is Hawkgirl to Justice League." Shayera soon said. Then, to Wally specifically, "I put it on speaker. Maybe hearing their voices will jog your memory."

"Okay." Wally nodded.

"Hawkgirl! Where are you and Flash?" A voice said... Was it... Superman? Wally hadn't talked to him much, aside from the time they raced.

"We are under a fallen building, Superman." Shayera said. Then, to Wally, "Any injuries?"

"None. I healed, aside from my amnesia, apparently." Waly replied.

"Geez! Any injuries?" Superman asked.

"I think my arm is broken. Flash is all healed... But I think he's got amnesia. He says he can't remember the last five years." Shayera replied. "Last thing he remembers is J'onn calling him to respond to his message about the alien invasion."

"That's not good. We're tracking your comm and digging you out as we speak. I can see you through the rubble thanks to my x ray vision." Superman said.

"Thank you. Hawkgirl out." Shayera said. She tossed Wally's comm back.

"Uh... Thanks?" Wally said questioningly. Hawkgirl chuckled. She had never heard the Flash so uncertain.

A few minutes later, light shone through the rubble. Wally still had a headache. He rubbed his forehead, and then realization dawned on him as he felt something sticky.

"I think I know why I can't remember the past five years." He said.

"Why is that?" Shayera asked.

"There was a huge gash on my forehead. It's all healed now, but the blood is still there." Wally replied.

"Oh. Makes sense." Shayera said.

"Shay! Wally! You down there?" A voice called.

"Yeah, John, we're down here. Wally figured out why he has amnesia." Shay replied.

"Tell us once you're out!" This guy, John, said.

Soon, Shayera and Wally were out. Wally was quite confused by the array of people in front of him. He didn't recognise two, and John he hadn't ever talked to.

"I think we know why he can't remember, too." Superman said upon seeing his forehead.

"We should get you two to the Bat Cave, and get you fixed up." A green guy said.

"Why not the Watchtower?" Shayera asked.

"It's been compromised. Otherwise, we would." Batman responded.

"How long have we been out?" Shay asked.

"A few hours." A lady Wally assumed was Wonder Woman responded.

"I'm so confused." Wally mumbled to himself, earning him a look from Superman.

Green Lantern enveloped them in a green bubble, and they flew to Gotham. They landed in the woods, and Batman pressed a button, which opened a door thingy in the ground. They entered.

He and Shayera were led to beds like that in a hospital.

The green guy wiped off the blood on his forehead.

"Do you remember me, Wally?" he asked.

"No," Wally sighed, "Who are you?"

"J'onn. I am the last of the Martians." The guy responded.

"Oh. Sorry that you're the last." Wally said. J'onn smiled.

"Not a problem. Would you mind if I entered your mind, to see if I could help you gain your memories again?" He asked.

"Uh... Be my guest." Wally nodded. J'onn's eyes started glowing. Wally felt a presence in his mind.

A headache came on suddenly. It was awful! He couldn't handle it... So, he fainted.

He woke up to people around him, yelling, "Wally! Wally! Are you okay?"

Opening his eyes, he looked at them in confusion.

"Who's Wally?"

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Tell me what you think! I'll write another chapter soon... maybe even today! Reviews will help me update faster! Thanks!**

 **-Sharkisha the 3rd**


	2. Chapter 2

The founders froze. J'onn was also still in pain from whatever had attacked while he had been trying to fix Wally.

"Who are you guys? Where am I?... Who am I?" Wally started freaking out. "Why don't I know who I am?"

Batman was the first to come out of his shock. "You have amnesia. Your name is Wally West." The other founders also came out of their shock, and went to assist J'onn.

"What happened?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure... There was an awful pain, and I was sent out of his mind. Something evil is at work here. It might be connected to the fact that Lex Luthor and his henchmen have control of the Watchtower and Metro Tower." J'onn responded.

To Wally, these people were nameless. He was confused by everything around him... Their outfits, their conversation, what he was wearing himself, his name.

He couldn't remember... Anything. Except basic English... and stuff he learned in school.

At least, he assumed he went to school. He had to know English, and heck, what school itself was, from somewhere.

"Hey, dude with bat fetish," Wally had no idea where that statement had come from, but he went with it, "Mind explaining a little more to me?"

The guy with the bat fetish looked over at him. "I'm Batman. That's Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman. You don't remember us, but we're superheroes. You're one, too, known as the Flash. You have super speed. We are the founders of a team of superheroes." He pointed to the respective heroes when he said their name.

"Okay... Do you know why I can't remember ANYTHING at ALL?" Wally asked.

"We're trying to figure that out." Batman responded.

Wally sighed. Then a thought entered his brain... What if they were the supervillains, and they gave him amnesia, so they could get him on their side?

He voiced his doubts. The six exchanged glances.

"Would it help if we showed you some news clips and articles?" Superman suggested.

"I guess so." Wally nodded.

So, Batman used a giant computer to search news of the 'Justice League'. Images of the seven of them popped up. There were articles about how they'd saved the world... again.

There was even an article about The Flash Museum! So he had a museum? Daaaang!

"I guess that proves it." Wally nodded. "But how do you also know my name is Wally?"

"We know each other's secret identities." Green Lantern said. "You're Wally West, I'm John Stewart, that's Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne. They're just Shayera, Diana, and J'onn. You can't tell another living soul our names, though."

"I guess I won't, seeing as you're trusting an amnesiac with that information." Wally said. "But what kind of mom names their kid Wally?!" They all chuckled at that.

"We need to figure out what went wrong. Earlier, you had lost only five years of your memory. J'onn tried to help get it back, by something went wrong. We think a super villain might have intervened." Batman said. Wally nodded.

There was an alert.

"Looks like your villains are attacking Central City Bank." Shayera said.

"The Rogues?" Wally asked. They all looked at him.

"How did you remember that?" Superman asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure." Wally shook his head. "It just felt like instinct." The heroes rose their eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"J'onn and Flash stay here with me. The rest of you go stop the Rogues." Batman commanded. The 4 left.

"J'onn, are you willing to enter his mind again? Perhaps you could relay memories of his... If you have any. I remember the time you were unable to stop reading everyone's minds." Batman said. Wally looked at J'onn curiously.

"I do have some of his memories, but most aren't pleasant." J'onn admitted.

"Give him the pleasant ones, then." Batman said. J'onn nodded. His eyes started glowing. Wally suddenly had an image in his mind.

He was in a metal room... In outer space?! He was talking to Wonder Woman, showing her a iced mocha (a/n Is that what he introduced to her? I can't remember). She seemed to enjoy it. They walked out of the room, laughing, and entered another room where the others were.

Another memory was him talking to a man in bright colors, one side of his hair green, the other pink.

"James... We've had this talk a million times over. You're not taking your meds. You're not well." Wally said to the man, James.

"Eh, who cares. Hey... Wanna throw some darts?" James scoffed.

"No... Listen, James, you're wearing your Trickster suit again." Wally sighed. James looked at his clothing and shrugged. "Look, if you let me take you back to the hospital, I'll play darts with you... The soft kind."

James perked up. "Deal!"

"Did that work?" Batman asked, bringing Wally out of his memories.

"Yes! I remember introducing Diana to ice mochas, and talking this guy named James from doing... I dunno what, by agreeing to play darts with him." Wally said excitedly. "Did you make progress?"

"Yes. Lex Luthor has Gorilla Grodd working for him. Grodd happens to hate you... A lot... and I think he may have done this to you." Batman said.

"Hmm..." Wally tapped his chin. Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head.

"Flash. This is Grodd. I want you dead. But I want you to suffer before I kill you. I will give you back your bad memories, and only the bad ones." It said. Wally clutched his forehead as he remembered things... Unpleasant things.

"Wally... Are you okay?" J'onn rushed to him as he shakily stood up. Since when was he on the ground?

Wally looked at him, clearly shaken up.

"No."

 **Thank you for the reviews and favorite I got within the first few hours of posting chapter one! That really encouraged me! Although, I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one. Kinda dull, even. Also, note, the conversation with Trickster is based off the episode "Flash and Substance" but since the episode where J'onn hears everyone's thoughts (which episode was that?) Was before that episode, that conversation hadn't happened yet, so I made a similar version to it. Tell me what you think!**

 **Thanks a billion times infinity,**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd**


	3. Chapter 3

Lex Luthor walked over to a grinning Grodd.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"It did. He doesn't remember anything good that has ever happened to him. Now he will suffer before I kill him." Grodd grinned.

"A good idea, to kill him. But it's a shame to waste that much... unused power." Lex said.

"How do you mean?" Grodd asked.

"I've seen the amount of power he has. He has a lot more than he ever let's on." Lex replied, "Instead of killing him... Turn him into a villain. He will be useful, especially now that we have the Watchtower and Metro Tower."

"Lex, I like your thinking." Grodd smiled.

"I'm fond of it, myself." Lex said immodestly.

123456789101217

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Grodd gave me all my bad memories... No good ones. How am I a good guy, with all that's happened to me?" Wally responded. He sat on the bed.

He heard the others return, but didn't acknowledge them. He was lost in thought.

"How am I a hero?" The thought kept circulating through his brain. His past was painful. He didn't think anyone could become a hero out of it.

"You're not a hero." Grodd's voice said in his mind.

"Why should I trust you? You said you wanted me to die earlier." Wally thought back.

"Ah, that was a test, to see what the so called heroes had done to your mind." Grodd replied.

"What do you mean?"

"They've brainwashed you. I gave you most of your memories back. They are trying to make you a hero. They faked the articles, and the Martian faked the memories. What kind of hero does that? They are called heroes, and us villains, only because we keep them in check." Grodd explained.

"Really?" Wally asked.

"Yes. Lex Luthor and I are waiting for your safe return to the Metro Tower in Metropolis." Grodd said.

"Oh... I gotta get away from these fakers, then. Give me details...Who was I, as a villain?" Wally asked. Grodd gave him the details as he requested.

The others were discussing him, none looking straight at him. Wally looked at the exit... He knew he could phase through things... He could easily slip away without them noticing. So, he did.

He took out his 'Justice League' comm, and placed it in a random place to throw them off his trail. He made it to the Metro Tower, pushing past many villains.

"Grodd. Lex." He said, running up to them.

"Ah, you've arrived. You'll have to make your suit." Grodd said.

"How do I do that?" Wally asked.

"Just imagine it. The force that gives you your speed, the Speed Force, will make it for you." Grodd replied. Wally nodded, and imagined the suit Grodd had described earlier. He was suddenly wearing it.

"That is perfect." Lex commented. "Did you ditch your Justice League comm?"

"Yes. In Central City." Wally responded.

"Good. What do you say we ambush them there?" Lex asked.

"It'd be my pleasure. But I have one rule. I won't kill... Not after what happened to Mom." Wally agreed.

"Understandable. The League will act like they don't recognise you, but that is to confuse you further." Grodd nodded.

"Good to know. Let's go. I'll lead you there." Wally said. Lex, Grodd, Wally, and other villains boarded a plane, and drove to the location. The woods, just outside Central City. There, they waited.

Meanwhile, the founders were worried about Wally's disappearance.

"It says he's just outside of Central City." Batman said after tracking his comm. They drove the Javelin to the location. Their stomachs sank when they found it abandoned. As the stepped out of the Javelin, they spotted a new villain. His suit was all white, and it covered all of him- it even had a face mask. There were yellow ears on it, along with a few yellow streaks.

Wally was the first to spot them. The villains attacked the heroes as they stepped out of the Javelin.

"Hello, Founders. Let's have some fun." Lex grinned.

The fight was rough. Wally was ruthless. He punched hard. But not hard enough to kill them or knock them out. Just to give them a black eye. He chased them out of the woods. The other villains didn't follow.

"Who are you?" Green Lantern asked as Wally stood over them triumphantly.

Wally regarded him for a moment. Then, he winked at them, so quickly that only Superman caught it.

He turned and started walking away, leaving them unharmed. In a sinister tone, he finally responded using the name Grodd had told him was his.

"Godspeed."

 **AHHHH! DO YOU LIKE WHAT I DID THERE? I think Godspeed is such a cool villain! AnywaysAnyways, Thanks for the follows and favorites I've gotten! They make me happier. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying for at least 1000 words a chapter, but that's hard to accomplish all the time for me. And, take note of the wink. It's important for future developments, hint hint.**

 **thanks!**

 **Sharkisha the 3rd.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Wally walked away, slowly, confidently, Superman rose an eyebrow. When the speedster was out of earshot, Superman spoke up.

"He winked."

"What?" Shayera asked.

"Before he said his name was Godspeed, he winked." Superman repeated.

"What do you think that means?" John asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That had to be Wally. Perhaps he isn't fully on their side. He did show us mercy, and hardly hit us, when he could have done much more damage." J'onn said.

"True... But we cannot go around acting like he's on our side. If he isn't, he'll use it against us. If he is, we can't expose him." Batman said. They all agreed to that statement. J'onn had a rare mischievous look in his eyes, one that was never seen. He was hiding something, but no one noticed.

Meanwhile, the villains were commending Godspeed on a job well done.

"That was fantastic. Next time, however, don't hold back as much." Lex advised.

"If I were to use my full force, I'd kill. As I told you earlier, I will not kill." Wally reminded.

"That's quite alright, Godspeed, just don't use your full force. Simply use enough to knock them out." Grodd said.

"That's a good point." Wally agreed. "Now what?"

"We lure them into a real trap. That was just a warm up, you see, to get you back into the "villain" business." Lex replied, using air quotes around the word villain.

Wally nodded. "I will get to help you plan this trap, correct?"

"Of course. You are one of our most trusted villains." Lex agreed. Wally pretended he didn't notice the glare Grodd shot Lex.

The villains flew back to the Metro Tower.

"So, to lure them back, we should put civilian lives at stake. These so called heroes are a sucker for them. Of course, no civilian shall be injured." Grodd said, adding the last part for Wally. Wally, under his mask, rolled his eyes, but agreed.

No one saw that, of course, as he did it too quickly. What they had yet to realize is that they were being played, not Wally. Wally truly was on their side.

You see, J'onn had actually given him back all his memories. Both he and Wally agreed that Wally had to find a way to go undercover, so the villains could be defeated easier. They decided to pretend he was having difficulty with his amnesia, and purposefully baited him for Grodd to get. This was the reason behind J'onn's mischievous look, and Wally's annoyance at the villains.

"Godspeed! Are you listening?" Lex asked. "We're going to rob a bank to draw them to us. Have you any input?"

"Why not hold hostages at the bank AND rob it?" Wally suggested.

"Wonderful! You're with us all the way, right?" Grodd asked.

Wally smirked under his mask, which covered his mouth so it was not seen. The lie came smoothly, easily, and flawlessly.

"100%."

 **SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD STUFF TO DO. AND I GOT SIDETRACKED. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SOOOOOOO SHORT! LONG CHAPTERS ARE HARD, I AM SURPISED THE FIRST TWO WERE AS LONG AS THEY ARE.** ** _TOLD YOU THE WINK WAS IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING,_**

 ** _SHARKISHA THE 3RD_**


End file.
